Memories May Fade, but Never Go Away
by GlowingHeart
Summary: When Amanda is washed up on the shores of Tortuga, with no memories of what happened to her, a certain pirate takes care of her and 8 years later her haunting dreams reveals who she is. Set before and during Curse of the Black Pearl
1. Chapter 1 Where Am I?

_**Notes: So, new story! I hope you all enjoy this one, I know the first chapter is pretty short but it works better having a gap with the next chapter. Please review if you can, thanks! xxx**_

My eyes flashed open; I had no idea where I was. This made me shoot up from where I was laying and look at my surroundings. Where was I? How did I get here? I could not remember anything par from my first name - Amanda, but what was my last name and what was going on!

The sudden rattle at the door startled me as it opened to reveal a tall, tanned man with thick black dreadlocks with all kinds of things tangled in them. I jumped off the bed and in a panic; I shoved myself up against the wall for safety.

"Calm down, love – I ain't gonna hurt you" he said gently

"Who are you? How did I get here?" I questioned

"First of all, sit down and take some breaths" he replied

I done as he said and sat on the edge of the bed, still confused in what was going on.

"What's you're name, love?" he asked

"Shouldn't you be answering my questions?" I remarked

"True enough, I found you washed up on the beach and I couldn't just leave you there after all, how old are you?" he explained

"Erm" I thought, why couldn't I remember? I decided to change the subject "What's you're name?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow" he smiled with pride and then carried on "What's yours?"

"Amanda- " I stopped, what was my last name, I couldn't recall it?

"Well Amanda, what happened?" asked Jack

I sat thinking hard but nothing, I soon started to come to my distress and a tear rolled down my cheek as I mumbled "I don't know, I can't remember"

"Seems you're suffering some memory lost, hopefully it will come back to you but in the mean time, get some rest and I'll check on you later little lass" he explained as he walked out of the door.

After this meeting, another rush of questions came through my mind, mainly the same sort of ones because he never told me where I actually was and he had found me washed up on a beach? Maybe something bad happened to me, but what? Questions with no answers wandered round my head to much over and over again that my eyes finally fell shut as my mind lost hope in search of what happened to me...

_The young boy and girl walked sadly down the streets of London, not knowing where to go and only had each other left in the world. _

"_Why did Mother have to die?" the young girl asked_

"_It was her time" the young boy muttered_

"_But what are we to do now?" the young girl asked another question as it rushed through her mind._

"_I don't know, alright?" the boy snapped_

_The girl's eyes started to fill up and blur her vision, the boy looked over to her ad his eyes fell more gentle as he reassured "My sister, we will sort this out"  
"But how?" she cried_

_The boy looked at a gold medallion around his neck then looked up to spot some smooth white sails in the port and exclaimed "We shall find our father!"_


	2. Chapter 2 Answers

My eyes flattered open as the sunlight poured into the small room. Who was those young children and why was they haunting me in my dreams? But I felt a connection to them as if I had known them. I gazed round the room to see Jack Sparrow sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"Alright young lass?" he smiled "'aving a thought?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. You never actually told me where I am" I questioned

"Tortuga" he answered

"Tortuga!" I exclaimed, I knew I recognised the place like I had heard the name mentioned before.

"Aye" he repeated "Any new memories?"

"No" I shook my head "But I did have a strange dream"

"Sometimes it's the strange ones that make sense" he replied "So, Amanda are you alright if I left you now for good?"

"On my own?" I began to panic "On my own on a strange island and at my age! Please, you can't leave me!"

"Calm down" he replied

"Please, you're the only person I sort of know!" I pleaded

"Alright, alright you can stick around with me for a little while but I doubt you will once you know what I am" replied Jack

"What are you then?" I enquired

"A pirate" he answered

"A pirate!" I exclaimed "That's interesting, have you got your own ship because you said you were a Captain?"

An uneasy look fell across his face and he mumbled "Something happened to my ship, little lass but I will get it back – count on that"

"I'm sorry, Jack" I replied "Will you tell about you're ship?" I added, feeling sorry for him.

"Well, the Black Pearl was and is the most beautiful ship to sail these waters…" Jack begun to tell his story but my mind wandered off as the ship's name struck me as if I knew it but how and when did I know this ship? Why did everything seem so familiar?

"You alright?" asked Jack who had finished his story but I hadn't realised.

"Oh yes, I'm fine" I replied

"_I found a ship!" the young boy called_

"_Oh Will, really?" the young girl smiled_

"_Yes, come on we've got to leave now!" he replied as he took her hand "Don't let go"_

_The two young children ran down the docks, whizzing past the busy crowds on the streets. They then stood in front of a huge trading vessel and smiled to each other._

"_Come on!" said Will and they both ran up the stairway to the deck. When they got there, they saw the Captain was waiting for them, he seemed pleasant as he cheeks looked more flushed as he smiled "Ah, welcome aboard Mr and Miss Turner, I trust you two will not be any trouble"_

_They both shook their heads nervously as the Captain chuckled to himself at their worried faces as the ship made its way out of the bay._

_During the crossing the sea's had got rougher as the wind in the sails started to rattle violently as mist consumed the ocean's floor. As a cold shiver went down the young girl's back she mumbled "I'm scared"_

"_Don't be, it's just the weather" replied Will_

_She peered closer out to the ocean and pointed "What's that?"_

"_It's a ship!" exclaimed Will "Quick, we must tell the Captain!"_

_They both ran up to the top deck where the Captain was and Will explained "Sir, there's a ship!"  
The Captain looked about in the fog and answered "Afraid it's you're imagination, little ones"_

"_No it isn't, there is a ship!" cried the girl_

_The Captain was about to respond when they all heard a whistle coming through the air._

"_Cannon fire!" shouted a member of the crew_

_Then there was an explosion as the cannon hit the deck._

"_Pirates!" exclaimed Will "Come sister, we must hide!"_

_**Notes: I promise it will get better, it's only just starting! )**_


	3. Chapter 3 Caught!

**_Notes: Here is the next Chapter, I might not be able to update for a week because I'm going on Holiday on Saturday, but I hope to get at least another Chapter up by tomorrow, but Enjoy this one anyway and please review if you've got the time! Thanks! _**

It had been eight years since the day I had been washed up mysteriously in the shores of Tortuga. Till this day, the visions still haunt my dreams every night and they were becoming clearer to me. Jack Sparrow had grown like a father to me and had let me tag along all these years.

On the day that my life would never be the same again, me and Jack were in some sinking small boat approaching a port. We saw some unfortunate pirates hanging as a warning and we showed our respects, after all I was a pirate now.

We barely reached the dock as I held onto Jack as the small boat went further and further into the water until just the tiny crow's nest what we was on was left on the water's surface. He helped me step off of the small boat and onto the dock as we both begun to walk away.

"What – hey - Hold up, there you two! It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock" a man informed us and we all looked at the sunken boat as he carried on "And I shall need to know your name"

"Do you really expect us to pay, look at it!" I explained

"Ah, its fine" replied Jack "What you say to three shillings and we forget the names?"

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr and Miss Smith" smiled the man as Jack handed him the coins.

The man then turned back round and we finally begun to walk off as Jack smiled as he took a bag of coins off the harbourmaster's stand.

Then we walked down to another dock but we didn't see the two marines that suddenly ran in front of us.

"This dock is off limits to civilians" one of them informed

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately" smiled Jack and we tried to make our way past again but they still would not move as Jack carried on "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians" one of them snapped.

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous, really" Jack pointed to a more grander ship farer away from us.

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed" one of them replied with a hint of pride in there voice.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast – nigh uncatchable…the Black Pear" smiled Jack

One of them chuckled "Well…there's no_ real_ ship as can match the Interceptor"

"Black Pearl is a real ship, I've seen it" the other remarked

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" the other explained

"No" the other smiled "But I have seen a ship with black sails"

The other one then sighed "Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

These two marines could not be more stupid as I mumbled to Jack "Time to go?"

Jack nodded and we slipped way unnoticed and went onto the ship. Jack played about on the helm as I sat on a barrel as finally the two marines had spotted us.

"Hey you! You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate" one of them shouted as they ran onto the sip, pointing there guns at us.

"No need for guns" I replied as Jack nodded "We're sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat. Uh - ship"

"What are you're names?" the shorter one asked

"Mr and Miss Smith, or Smithy if you like – we're brother and sister" explained Jack

"What's your purpose in Port Royal?" remarked the other "And no lies!"

"Well, then" sighed Jack "I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out"

"I said no lies!" the short one complained

"I think he was telling the truth" replied the other

"He wouldn't have told us if he was" remarked the shorter one

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you" smiled Jack

The two men looked at each other even more confused as I said "Please, put the guns down"

"Aye, go no. we mean no harm, like what I said to the Pelegostos tribe, and then they made me their chief" added Jack

"That did not make any sense at all" I remarked

At that moment, a figure fell into the water and we all looked over to where the small waves had formed by her fall.

"Will you be saving her?" Jack asked the two marines

"I can't swim!" they both exclaimed

"Pride of the King's Navy you are" sighed Jack as he handed me his effects as he dived into the water.

When Jack came back to the edge of the dock, the two marines helped the young girl, who was about my age onto the deck as I helped Jack climb back on.

"Not breathing!" one of the marines panicked

"Move!" snapped Jack and he got a small knife and ripped a line through her corset. She immediately started to cough up the sea water as Jack threw the corset into the short marine's hands as something caught Jack's attention. I knelled down next to Jack as he looked at a necklace round her small neck and at the end of the chain was a pirate looking medallion, like the ones from my dreams – could she be that girl in my dreams all these years?

"Where did you get that?" asked Jack

The girl looked worried but there was no time for answers as we were surrounded with guns pointing at us.

"On you're feet" warned a man who looked important to the marines.

The marine with the corset dropped it and pointed at Jack as the Governor exclaimed "Shoot him!" and then he turned to the girl and asked "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she replied then she added "Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

The Commodore sighed as he remarked "I believe thanks are in order" and he held out his hand for Jack to shake. Jack took it, even though he looked uncertain and as they shook the Commodore pulled up his sleeve to reveal the 'P' branding mark.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" he remarked and I realised who he was, Norrington he must have be promoted or something.

"Hang him!" exclaimed the Governor

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons" he ordered and then looked at Jack's tattoo and carried on "Well, well… Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please" corrected Jack

"Well, I don't see your ship…Captain" remarked Norrington

"I'm in the market as it were" smiled Jack

Gillette then came back with the irons and put them on Jack as the Commodore's eyes fell onto me.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Amanda" I answered, still not knowing my last name.

"Are you with him?" he questioned

"Aye" I nodded, I wasn't going to lie and it looked a bit obvious.

"Hang her as well!" exclaimed the Governor

"Hanging everyone today, are we?" I remarked

"Get some more irons" called Norrington

"There's no more irons, sir" an officer informed

"Fine, keep hold of her" ordered the Commodore

Then two marines grabbed hold of my arms as the Governor's daughter came forward "Commodore, I really must protest, Pirate or not this man saved my life"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness" replied Norrington

"Though it seems enough to condemn him" muttered Jack

"Indeed" snapped the Commodore

The marine had finished clapping Jack with the irons as he mumbled "Finally" and threw the chain round the girl's neck and everyone jumped in surprise as I threw the marines hands off me and ran behind Jack as I didn't have a weapon – or well, a hostage.

"No, don't shoot!" cried the Governor

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat" smiled Jack

Norrington hesitated and then gave Jack his effects and Jack smirked at the girl "Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann" she snapped

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day" grinned Jack as Elizabeth took his effects and placed them on him as she snarled "You're despicable"

"Sticks and stones, love. I save your life, you saved mine, we're square" replied Jack and held his pistol to her head as he carried on "Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He then pushed Elizabeth into the group of marines and he grabbed hold of my arm and smiled "Hold tight"

I didn't get time to question him as I was lifted up into the air as I let out a scream of surprise as I held onto Jack with my life. I closed my eyes tight as heard gun shots firing and blowing past us and opened them again when I felt the ground under my feet.

"Split up" I said to Jack as he nodded in agreement as we ran off our different ways, dodging the gun fires still.

I ran back near the fort as next to it was a bumpy road leading to the Governor's estate which had a jungle surrounding it. It would do for now as I knew they would not give up there search.

When I thought it was safe to come out of my hiding place, I quietly walked out of the bushes which turned out to be a big mistake.

"Over there!" I heard a voice shout

A group of marines started to run over in my direction as I quickly jumped over the bushes in a panic and started to run. A tree root had broken my pace as I feel to the ground, knocking my head on a nearby rock.

By the time I got back onto to my feet it was too late as the group of marines surrounded me. Then the Commodore came walking through smiling, looking smug.

"Good escape" he mocked

"I thought it went well too" I replied as I wasn't going to let him get to me. I then smiled as they put the irons round my small wrists and the Commodore remarked "Let's reunite you with you're friend"

"Lead the way" I smirked


	4. Chapter 4 Attack on Port Royal

_**Notes: Thank you unothodox yo-yo for reviewing, haha and true it was bit random of Jack, but everyone has a caring side, I suppose, lol. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter, I really hope to get another one up by today because being on holiday for a week tomorrow.**_

I was taken up to the fort and as I was taken to the cells, I saw Jack behind one. Oh great, now we was done for with both of us caught. The officer unlocked the cell door and pushed me in, locking the cell door back up. I then went and sat down on the smelling old hay as I asked Jack "Got a plan yet?"  
"Working on it, love" he replied

The people in the cell next to us kept whistling to a dog with the keys which was disturbing Jack who was thinking of an escape plan as he remarked "You keep doing that, the dog is never going to move"

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet" one of them remarked.

A little while after, we all heard a strange noise coming from the bay and then a loud explosion. Me and Jack looked confused at each other and jumped up onto our feet to look to the bared window. I peered out and I could see a dark ship with black sails.

"It's the Pearl" mumbled Jack

"You mean the one you told me about? The Black Pearl?" I replied, a little excited.

The scruffy people in the cell next to us heard me and one of them remarked "The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors"

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" smirked Jack

At this, the people in the next cell looked even more confused and went back to sit on the straw on the cool ground. We then heard a hissing noise coming towards our direction as Jack quickly pushed me out of the way, protecting me against the blow. The cannon ball had hit the wall where the cells were but unlucky for us it made a hole in the cell next door and they all went running out as one of them chuckled "My sympathies, friends you've no manner of luck at all"

"Thanks very much" I mumbled

We looked out from the small bared window as the pirates from the ship started to raid the town. Jack went onto his knees and picked up a bone as he started to whistle "Come 'ere boy!"

"Jack, you can't be serious!" I sighed

The dog started to gently tap over but then ran away as a loud crashing noise came from the stairway. Then two pirates, who must be from the ship came walking down, probably two of Jack's old crew mates.

"This ain't the armoury" one of them complained

Then they saw us and smiled as one of them sneered "Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg – Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much" the other added

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers" remarked Jack

The taller one then grabbed Jack's neck as I stood back in surprise to see the moonlight reveal his skeleton arm.

"So there is a curse. That's interesting" muttered Jack

"You know nothing of hell" the one holding Jack sneered and then violently pulled his hand away as both of them stormed off.

"Well, that was strange" I stared at where the cursed pirates had just been.

We then watched as the Black Pearl left Port Royal suddenly, leaving the town and fort in ruins. I then finally fell asleep on the cold hard floor as did Jack.

_The young girl ran out of her hiding place, going up to the deck as Will cried after her "No! Don't!"_

_They both got to the deck and saw the mysterious huge ship attacking the vessel they was aboard. The crew ran around them in a panic and the two young children started to get separated in the rush._

"_Will!" cried the young girl as the ship got weaker by each cannon ball that hit it. _

"_Stay there, I'm coming!" Will called back_

_The young girls eyes widened as a cannon ball flew in her direction as she quickly dived out of the way as the ship blow into pieces. _

"_Amanda!" shouted Will as the young girl showed her face for the first time._

_Suddenly they were both in the freezing cold misty ocean drifting off their separate ways… _


	5. Chapter 5 Pirate Turner

_Notes: Wow, it's been quite a while since I last updated makes me feel bad! Unorthodox yo - yo thanks for reviewing and they are twins, I guess I should have made that a bit more clear! lol I'm not sure when my next update will be because of college and that so enjoy this chapter in the mean time! )_

I jumped up quickly, breathing heavily as my dreams had turned into answers of faded memories. The girl in the dream, was me and the boy – Will Turner was my brother! I quickly started to tap Jack who was still asleep. He started to mutter and roll about as I exclaimed "Jack, wake up!"

"Wh- wha- what?" he finally spat out

"Jack, I remember!" I smiled

"Remember what?" he asked, still half asleep

"The girl in the dreams, it's me!" I exclaimed

"Really? How did that come about?" he asked

At that moment, two marines and the Commodore came walking down to the cells as he came to ours and unlocked it.

"You Miss, come with us" one of them informed

I gave a worried look towards Jack as he nodded and whispered "Try to escape, if you do – meet me on the ship we was on yesterday"

I looked even more confused as he nodded "It will work"

"But how will you escape?" I mouthed as t stood, going to the cell door.

"I'll find away" he replied

The marines then locked the door back up and they held onto my arms as we left the holds.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked

"You have an appointment with Cutler Beckett" answered Norrington

"That doesn't sound too good" I mumbled as I remembered his name mentioned in one of Jack's stories.

We got to Beckett's office as the Commodore knocked loudly on the door which followed someone calling "Come!"

Norrington opened the door as the marines pulled me inside. This person was nothing like what I had expected as I saw a quite short man stand up from his large chair.

"Ah, so this is Miss Amanda with no last name" he sneered

"Actually, it's Amanda Turner" I corrected, finally knowing my last name.

"Turner?" the Commodore looked up

I wondered for a second why the Commodore's sudden reaction to that name was but then Beckett interrupted "Fine then, Miss Turner do you know why you're here?"  
"No, not really" I answered

"You are here for committing the act of piracy" he replied

"Hm, I wasn't aware that saving the governors daughter from a watery grave was considered an act of piracy" I smirked

"But I call associating to be considered an act of piracy" he snapped

"You got me there, dearie. But it would be even worst to say I was a pirate myself" I replied with a grin on my face, this was just too much fun winding up Beckett.

"Are you confessing you're a pirate" he asked

"No, I'm telling you I'm a pirate" I answered

Beckett then nodded towards a mysterious man who had been standing in the corner who had been watching. He came over silently and grabbed my arm and pulled it out straight as Beckett walked over to the fireplace.

"What are you going to do?" I panicked as I started to regret what I had said but then I thought what ever he was going to do to me; he still would have done it anyway despite what I would have said. My pulse started to rush as the man pulled my selves up as Beckett came over with a blazing hot poker with a 'P' shape at the end. Without even a thought or a warning he lunged the poker onto my sensitive skin as I yelped out loud in pain as the rod melted onto my skin. It seemed to be over quickly to them but to me it seemed like forever. I looked down at the bubbling new mark and wanted to be sick but luckily I wasn't. I thought of what I should do next, maybe glare at Beckett nut I decided to laugh instead ad I did want to give him the satisfaction and just as I had predicted he seemed disappointed in my reaction.

"You know, this just makes me more of a pirate" I smirked

"Tell yourself that when you're in front of the hangman's noose" he smirked back then ordered "Take her back to the cells"

"Till we meet again" I smiled

The two marines grabbed hold of my arms and took me out of the room closely followed my Norrington.

"It would have been easier if you had kept quiet" he remarked

"It would have been easier if you hadn't have caught me!" I muttered

As we reached the stairway the Commodore left and I saw this as an opportune moment. As the two marines took me down I stuck out my leg making the one of my left tumble down the stairway as I elbowed the other in the chest and quickly ran off and out of the fort, surprisingly unnoticed but I wasn't complaining. What an easy escape!

I got down to the docks and watched the barrels loading some barrels onto the ship that Jack had told me to hide on. But how was I going to get on it? I then saw a barrel standing not too far from me so without a thought I ran over to it and opened the lid. Inside was half a barrel full of cloth and materials so I jumped in, covering myself over me as a disguise.

A couple of minutes later, I heard footsteps coming towards my way. I was suddenly startled as they lifted the barrel up as one of them exclaimed "Gawd, this weighs a ton!"

"Thanks very much" I mumbled

I soon felt as they started to go down a stairway in the ship, then opened a door and I felt myself being lowered as they put the barrel don along with me inside. As I heard the footsteps fading I heard someone call "Store room is done!"

I decided to wait a couple of minutes in the darkness of the barrel where my head touch my knees there was so little space, I didn't like it and couldn't stand it for much longer as popped my head out of the lid of the barrel and looked around. As soon as I felt it was safe to come out, I jumped out and sat among the barrels not really knowing what Jack had planned but I trusted him.


	6. Chapter 6 Reunited

_Notes: Thank you again Unorthodox yo-yo for reading and reviewing again, I promise I will get round to reading yours, just been a bit busy lately. But anyway, here's the next chapter so enjoy everyone!_

I soon felt the ship start to move and begun to worry, where was Jack? I paced round the store room looking for something to open the door with as it was locked from the outside. As I was doing this, I heard gun shots from outside and threw myself to the floor. I have no idea why, a natural reaction for pirates I guess but it really hurt as I grew more worried that I started to kick the door really hard to get it open. Thankfully it worked as I tumbled out of the other side into one of the ship's corridor. I pulled myself up finally but as I did the ship took another sudden wing as I grabbed hold of the railings. I then tie toed up the stairs and peered out onto the deck to see what was happening and who was on here! I could see no one at first which was kind of worrying. I then turned my gaze to see the top deck and with a sigh of relief I saw Jack. He suddenly turned the wheel again to let a draggling person back on, no idea who he was as I could not see his face. Once I could see all was well, I jumped up and smiled "Jack!"

He turned round confused at first then realised it was me and smiled "Ah, I knew you would get away!"

"Not so easily" I replied, showing him my new brand as I walked up to him, not really noticing the man with him.

"Ouch, looks like you decided to answer back" replied Jack as he saw the intense of the burn as I shrugged my shoulders with a smirk. I then noticed the man next to him was staring at me as he mumbled "Can it really be?"

I then recognised who it was as I titled my head "Is it actually you?"

"Amanda?" he questioned

"Will?" I replied

We both nodded at once and we both embraced in each others arms, I couldn't believe it - after all these years thinking that my brother was dead and he was in Port Royal all this time! Happiness over flowed me as I hugged him tight, not wanting to let go just in case I lost him again.

"So you're both siblings of Bootstrap?" asked Jack

"Aye, we're twins!" I answered with a smile on my face as I couldn't believe what was happening!

"I thought you was dead, if I had known I would have gone searching!" explained Will

"I would have too but I had memory lost" I explained my side of the story.

"Aye, but now you remember" added Jack

Will then turned his gaze back to Jack and asked "Why are you with him? He's a pirate!"

"So am I!" I replied

"You're a pirate? How could you!" exclaimed Will

"How could I? Well it seems to me our father was a pirate!" I answered

"Ah, don't tell him that" mumbled Jack, obviously something had happened between them. Will seemed disappointed as he stood in silence leaning on the railings.

"Will, don't be like this, we've only just met again after all these years!" I broke the silence

"Alright then" mumbled Will

"Good" I smiled "Jack, where are we heading?"

"Tortuga" he answered

"Find a crew? Then where to? And why are you here anyway Will?" I questioned

"Well" explained Jack "At the attack last night, Barbossa kidnapped his bonny lass"

"You're in love?" I smirked "Come on, who is she?"

"She's the Governor's daughter" he mumbled "And I'm just a blacksmith"

"Doesn't mean she don't return the same feelings, never give up hope Will" I reassured him


	7. Chapter 7 Tortuga

_Notes: Thank you again Unorthodox yo-yo for reviewing, I'm loving you're fanfic by the way - update it soon! lol ) Anyway, enjoy this chapter people! Please review if you've got the time! Thanks! _

When we got to Tortuga it was already nightfall. I must admit, I liked it there even though it was loud and dangerous, I had got use to it and you could be yourself and not pretend to be someone else like in other ports. Jack smiled as he looked round the place "It's a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous banquet that is Tortuga, what do you think?"

"It'll linger" muttered Will

Jack then replied "I'll tell you mate, if every town was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted"

Will just nodded, not very impressed as a women approached us as Jack smiled "Scarlet!"

She suddenly slapped him round the face and stormed off as Jack mumbled "Not sure I deserved that"

Then yet another woman approached us as Jack smiled again "Giselle!"

She glared at him as she demanded "Who was she?"

"What?" asked Jack confused and then she slapped him hard across the face like the other one had done.

"I may have deserved that" he muttered

I shook my head, laughing and I saw Will had a face of gloom written all over his frown as I nudged him "Cheer up"

Once Jack had finishing rubbing his sore cheek, we made our way into some stables, looking for Jack's old friend – Gibbs, who was also had become a friend of mine over the years. As we walked in, Jack picked up a bucket of water and threw it over him.

"Curse you for breathing you slack jawed idiot!" shouted Gibbs then he realised who we were and smiled "Mothers love! Jack! Amanda! You two should know not to wake a man when he's sleeping, it's bad luck!"

"Ah" smiled Jack "Fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man, who did the wakening, buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man, who was sleeping, drinks it, while listening to his proposition from the man who did the waking"

"Can you say that again, more simply and slowly?" I remarked as Gibbs looked confused and then just nodded "Aye that about do it" as he knew somehow Jack was right.

As he was getting up, Will threw a bucket of water him and Gibbs exclaimed "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell" replied Will

We all looked at one and other and nodded in agreement as did Gibbs and then we all went into a tavern near by.

"Amanda, Will – keep a sharp eye" ordered Jack as he sat down with Gibbs to discuss something.

"Keep a sharp on what? There just drunks" remarked Will

"Don't be fooled too easily, there's many different reasons, one being that the East India Trading Company have a habit on spying on pirates, especially ones like Jack Sparrow" I explained

"Right I see" he mumbled

"See, listen to you're older sister" I smiled

"How can you be older than me? We're twins" he replied

"But I came out first, that makes me the oldest" I chuckled

We then both over heard Jack say "It's just a matter of leverage"

"What does he mean?" asked Will

"Not sure, must have found away to get the-" I was about to say get the Black Pearl back but spotted because it was Jack's choice to tell him, not mine.

"How can you trust him?" questioned Will

"Well, over these past eight years his nothing done anything for me not to trust him" I answered

"But he's a pirate!" exclaimed Will

"I don't know if you noticed Will, but I'm one too" I sighed, getting annoyed as my brother's obsession for disliking pirates, I could not understand, our farther was one, I was one but what did Will have against them? Maybe because a group of pirates kidnapped his love, but it doesn't mean all pirates are like that, I certainly wasn't going to go to a port and kidnap one of the Governor's children which made me curious to why Barbossa took her, why was she so important to him?

When Jack and Gibbs had finished talking, Gibbs went in search of a crew as the rest of us went back onto the ship.

"Jack. What were you and Gibbs talking about?" I questioned

"Just what you know already" replied Jack

I looked at his curiously and he nodded his head "Honest!"

"When have you ever been honest?" I laughed


End file.
